


Fall For Me

by julienwrites



Series: Snippets from Childhood [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Hospitals, Injury, Little Patrick Brewer, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julienwrites/pseuds/julienwrites
Summary: “We kind of had a rule, around the house. No getting ice from the ice machine. It was high up, and I was really short as a kid…” 5 year old Patrick goes face to face with an ice machine, and the machine wins.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Snippets from Childhood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another, smaller little ficlet about how Patrick got the scar above his left eye. Also since we don't know Patrick's age, I'm making him the same age as Noah, so he was born in '87. 
> 
> I am going to make this a series of snippets into the life of Patrick as a kid, so if anyone has any requests, let me know! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

“Have we ever told you the story of Patrick and the ice machine?” Marcy asks David as they sit on the couch. Patrick’s sitting next to his husband, and Clint’s next to them in the arm chair. At his mother's words, Patrick covers his face, groaning. 

“We...we don’t need to talk about that mom, it’s not important,” Patrick says, trying to get them to change the subject. David however, raises his eyebrows, signature smirk on his face. 

“Not important? You were almost blinded Patrick!” 

David’s eyebrows shoot up and he looks at Patrick, half amused and half concerned. He searches his eyes for any clues of what’s about to be told, but Patrick just gives him a non-heated glare and sighs. 

“Patrick was five years old,” Marcy starts, leaning forward a bit, while Patrick just takes David’s hand. He can imagine him reacting several different ways to this story. Amused, annoyed, judgemental. 

“He had been running around the backyard with his dog, Slimer, and-” 

David snorts at that, grinning at David. 

“I was a big fan of Ghostbusters alright?” 

“Of course you were,” David leans to kiss his cheek, scrunching his eyes and nose afterwards at him. 

“He had been asking for some water, but we weren’t fully paying attention, which we regretted instantly,” Clint speaks, giving Patrick a sincere nod. “ He must have sensed we were busy, because he went into the kitchen, grabbed himself a cup, and then went to the ice machine.”

Patrick pulled a face, sheepish, and David knew instantly that little Patrick had known he shouldn’t have. 

“We kind of had a rule, around the house. No getting ice from the ice machine. It was high up, and I was really short as a kid…” 

“So _nothing’s_ changed then,” David grins, making Patrick smack him playfully. 

“I had to go grab something to stand on, and the closest thing was a cooler, the kind that have the slide top. I guess it wasn’t snapped up completely, because I went to get on it and it slid. I fell and my eye and head banged into the corner of the counter.” 

David looks appalled as he squeezes Patrick’s hand, first out of reaction, wincing, and then out of sympathy. 

“Oh it was _awful_ David,” Marcy shakes her head, looking guilty. “We had been in the other room, hadn’t even realized he’d come in, and then we hear this sudden screaming and crying. I thought at first he’d broken a bone.” 

“We followed the screams and ran in, and there was blood everywhere. Thankfully it was above his eyes, so he couldn’t see, he’s always been so bad with blood,” the older woman shakes her head, giving a smile to her son, who looks embarrassed. David’s mind flashes back to when he’d sliced his finger open at the store. Saying he was bad with blood was an understatement. 

“I instantly got a towel and put it on his head, and we drove him to the hospital. We couldn’t tell exactly how bad it was, ‘Trick just kept crying and crying and squirming away,” Clint frowns, reliving the memory. David can’t help but grin at the nickname ‘Trick.

“He was seen almost immediately, and ended up needing five stitches. He cried so hard at the shot to numb the area he ended up working himself into hyperventilating. It took ten minutes for him to calm down, and the doctor had been close to giving him a sedative.”

David looks at Patrick, whose face has gone bright red. 

“I was okay after  _ that _ ,” he tries weakly, letting David wrap an arm around him. 

“They stitched him up and told us if he’d hit any closer to his eye he would have had issues with his sight. We’re so thankful that didn’t happen. We ended up taking him to see Little Rascals at the movie theater, which cheered him up.” 

“I...don’t know what that is,” David looks confused, but David just pats his knee and gives him a look to tell him they can talk about it later. 

“That’s why I have the scar,” he points to his left eyebrow, where David notices the line at the end of his eyebrow. He’s always thought it was cute, but now knowing the story, it’s really just a testament to how brave and slightly dumb his boyfriend his.

\+ + + 

"So, just so we're on the same page here, I'll be the one getting all the ice from now on," David says as they drive back home from their long weekend at the Brewers house. Patrick gives him an incredulous look. 

"Our ice comes from the fridge!!" 

"And your point?" 


End file.
